Impossible
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Lorsque Théo refusa de les accompagner, tous sentir que quelque chose sonnait faux, mais ils furent obligés de partir sans lui. Seulement, de son côté, le paladin enrageait. ( se situe à l'épisode 2 saison 4 de Aventures. /Thelthazar/ )


Oha-yooo !

Un texte très court inspiré du deuxième épisode de la saison 4 de Aventures, c'est juste une petite anecdote quand les quatre aventuriers entre dans la tour, et bien sûr, un bon petit Thelthazar parce que je ne puis résister~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

\- Bon, excusez-moi les copains, mais je vais rester ici pour monter le camps avec les autres.

Les quatre aventuriers se tournèrent vers lui avec choc. Même si visiblement, l'église de la lumière n'avait pas envie de se salir l'armure pour des gobelins, ils n'auraient pas pensée que Théo les laisserais tomber pour si peu. Shin se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, dévisageant son ami, jetant un coup d'œil rapide au pyromage avant de revenir au guerrier.

En vu de la relation qu'ils entretenaient et de la protection exagéré du soldat, le demi-élémentaire ne comprenait pas la réaction inhabituelle. Balthazar n'en menait pas large, fixant son amant dans les yeux en espérant avoir une réponse, mais se fit uniquement ignoré. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la télépathie, sinon les quelques prêtres qui les accompagnaient les entendraient de suite.

Il le connaissait, l'appellation pour les désigner était typique d'un mensonge. Normalement, Théo aurait sortit "les gars", ou "bande de tarlouzes" pour pimenter si l'envie lui prenait. Celui qu'il avait choisit sonnait faux, trop polie, preuve que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aimait pas ça, laisser son compagnon seul avec les inquisiteurs ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sachant qu'il l'avait déjà trouver trop sage et silencieux depuis qu'ils voyageaient avec l'équipe de l'église.

Le militaire se justifia comme quoi ils étaient déjà quatre et qu'ils étaient aventuriers, par conséquent ils étaient capable de se débrouiller seuls. Il tourna de suite les talons en décroisant les bras, ne prêtant pas attention aux remarques de son groupe. Ce dernier commença à s'éloigner, et il sentit de suite son cœur s'écraser et lui faire mal. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il se retourna légèrement alors qu'il avait rejoint le reste de la milice, et observa les quatre hommes monter un plan avant de rentrer dans la tour.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent le mage que lorsque ce dernier eu disparu dans la bâtisse, il se concentra donc sur la tente qu'il devait monter. Il fit au mieux un long moment, sa colère grondant en se faisant plus forte. Une fois fini, la tente s'effondra car un piquet était mal enfoncé. L'accumulation de sa rage fit exploser le guerrier qui donna un violent coup de pied dans une caisse. Il jura dans sa barbe, et tourna les talons en se contrefichant de sa précédente mission, prenant la direction de la tour.

Milich s'interposa, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin alors qu'il avait tiré son épée au clair. Son air sévère mais son calme sidérant l'énervait à un point inimaginable. Pas étonnant que ce type était le neveux de Viktor. Théo lui lança un regard oblique, serrant les dents qu'il montra dans un rictus furieux. L'autre resta impassible, regardant les inquisiteurs autours de lui pour leur faire signe que tout allait bien. La milice reprit sagement sa besogne, délaissant les deux hommes alors que leur supérieur s'approchait du paladin.

\- Range ton arme, Silverberg.

\- Pousse-toi et laisse-moi passer avant que je t'éclate par terre ! gronda ce dernier.

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu agis avec autant d'insolence avec moi, alors ne me fait pas répéter, siffla son vis-à-vis en le regardant de haut, froid.

Théo fulmina, serrant sa poigne sur la garde de son épée. Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de sa sœur aînée plus loin qui lui fit un léger non de la tête, inquiète. Il déglutit, mais accepta d'écouter la jeune femme au courant de sa situation. Bien qu'à contre-cœur, et tremblant de fureur, il remit sa lame dans son fourreau, jetant un regard noir à Milich. Loin de se laisser impressionner, l'homme reprit, toujours à voix suffisamment basse pour qu'ils s'entendent, mais assez pour confidentialiser la conversation.

\- Tu as tout intérêt à m'obéir, paladin. Mon oncle a été trop clément avec toi, il n'aurait jamais dû vous laissez le titre d'inquisiteur, c'était une terrible décision ; ta situation infecte en est la preuve..., cracha-t-il d'une voix épineuse. En sa mémoire, et parce qu'il me la demander dans son testament, je dissimule cette ignoble relation délétère que tu entretiens. Mais sache bien que ce n'est pas de bon cœur, et que je pourrais décidé de brisez cela !

\- Je crois l'avoir compris..., souffla Théo, bouillonnant de l'intérieur, mais également meurtri d'angoisse.

\- Je suis le troisième grand de la lumière, tu me dois allégeance et obéissance. Si je t'ordonne de ne pas t'approcher de cette hérésie, tu le fais. Si je t'ordonne de la quitter, tu le fais, énuméra-t-il avant de se pencher vers son visage, se faisant plus sombre. Et si je t'ordonne de l'occire, tu le fais... Tu n'as pas a discuter, paladin. Sachant que tu as déjà apporté ton lots de problèmes bien avant d'être ainsi engagé dans l'enfer, que mon oncle dissimulait à notre ordre également !

Le soldat eut envie de lui cracher tellement de chose à la figure, de lui faire manger ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'il fusionne avec le sol. Seulement, la menace planant sur lui et son amant était bien trop grande, il devait obéir comme un bon chien dressé jusqu'à ce que le conflit avec Castelblanc se termine. Seulement là, en reprenant la route ensemble, ils pourront cessé de se cacher.

Il serra les dents et les poings, plus tendu que jamais, mais fixa le sol plus à côté en baisant le menton. Il avait horreur de s'incliner comme ça. Ô combien cet homme illustre méritait du respect, ce chantage le faisait vomir. La main de Milich fourragea dans ses cheveux au dessus de sa tête, reproduisant typiquement une caresse de récompense pour un animal docile.

\- Bien, tu commences à comprendre. Oublis pas que cette ignominie est suffisamment étroitement surveillé pour se recevoir une dague entre les côtes. Et si ta question porte sur notre agent double qui l'accompagne, non, il est désormais trop impliqué pour s'en charger. Lui même est à surveiller, par ailleurs...

Que Mani soit celui qui était chargé de mettre Balthazar à mort ne l'inquiétait pas, il savait d'avance que l'elfe le collait dans le seul but de le protéger. Ce qui alarmait ses sens étaient bien les inquisiteurs qui se tenaient toujours à porté de lame de lui, l'empêchant de l'approcher. Même les rondes le soir ne leur permettait pas de se voir pour en parler. Incapable de communiquer, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son compagnon avait deviné quelque chose, que ce dans quoi les trois autres s'étaient fourrés, était un piège ambulant.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers la tour lorsque Milich reparti en laissant place à Victoria. Elle prit son frère dans ses bras, et tenta de le rassurer qu'ils s'en sortiront. Elle ajouta que ce ne serait pas un mage gobelin qui les arrêteront après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit sur eux. Cependant, avec les facteurs présent dans la tour et la poisse cosmique qu'ils se trimbalaient, Théo ne pouvait que se morfondre d'inquiétude pour tout le monde.


End file.
